vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magneto (Marvel Comics)
Summary Max Eisenhardt, better known as Magneto, is one of the most powerful mutants in the world and a recurring foe of the X-Men. After suffering from countless tragedies throughout his life, he became determined to end humanity's oppression of mutants by upending the human-led governments of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 5-B with powers Name: Magneto, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, Max Eisenhardt Origin: Marvel Comics, X-Men #1 Gender: Male Age: 82-83 years old Classification: Human Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magnetism Manipulation, Expert Martial Artist, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Can perceive phenomena across the electromagnetic spectrum, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Earth Manipulation (Can create earthquakes and volcanoes), Technology Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze an area to near Absolute Zero, by creating a magnetic vortex), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the electromagnetic fields that make up minds and potentially disperse them), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Could reverse gravity), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the iron in blood, causing bodies to freeze and denying access to certain abilities), Can create wormholes, Invisibility (By bending light around him), Can amplify his physical abilities, Limited Telepathy, Resistance to Telepathy (Was able to battles with Xavier's telepathy on will alone), Mind Manipulation and Life-Force Absorption (Unaffected by Rogue's powers) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Beat the Red Skull to death with his bare hands. Can easily destroy furniture with his blows and fight against entire armored convoys, even breaking part of their helmets. Drew blood from Cable. Slightly stunned Beast with his punches), Planet level with powers (Stopped and reversed a giant planet busting bullet, has control of the entire planet's electromagnetic field) Speed: Speed of Light reaction speed (Can deflect photons and light. Able to catch Northstar, who can run at Relativistic+ speeds at most) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Lifted a massive portion of a broken wall to kill Red Skull. Can snap necks with his bare hands. Held his own against several peak-bodied mutants, with one of them commenting Magneto being "all muscle"). Class T with magnetic telekinesis (He was able to lift an entire mountain with his magnetism due to it containing iron ore) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Comparable to other mutants, beat Red Skull to death with his bare hands without using his powers. Once smashed through a table with no effort at all), Planet Class with his abilities Durability: Small Building level physically (Should scale to his own striking strength and has fought against comparably strong opponents like Cable and Beast), Planet level with his shield Stamina: Very high. Even in old age he is capable of holding his own against an entire convoy of soldiers and handily defeat them without fail, and is quite nimble despite his looks. Several more muscular mutants even once noted him to be made of pure muscle and still couldn't knock him out with their strongest hits. Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with abilities, Multiple light-years via Meditation. Standard Equipment: His armor, including (in some incarnations) his helmet which helps block telepathic attacks. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, capable of creating advanced technology and is a master geneticist, has built space stations, robots, advanced weaponry, genetically engineered super-powered creatures, and many other things, he is also a master combat strategist and tactician capable of ruling his own nation, and he can easily hold his own against multiple highly-trained soldiers with nothing but his bare hands. Weaknesses: Manipulating energies instead of magnetism can take a toll on his body, When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating great amounts of magnetic forces. He is unable to manipulate vibranium. Note: There are many versions of Magneto, this profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mithos Yggdrasill (Tales of Symphonia) Mithos' profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Deoxys (Pokémon) Deoxys's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Humans Category:Metal Users Category:Technopaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Antagonists